The March Hare's memories
by N. Harrow
Summary: A little story about the March Hare. This is my first story that isn't a poem. Please give me constructive critisisme. It representes how we can be lost in our life.


"Now now Thackery, don't play with that spoon." My mother said whilst I was seeing my reflection. "You don't want to go blind now do you?"

"No Mama, I do not." I said, not really believing that I will get blind.

I am Thackery Earwicket, I am a wee little rabbit the size of a regular rabbit. I live with Mama and Papa in a very happy town in the White Queen's kingdom. We live in perfect harmony with nothing to bother us.

On a very cheerful day during the RubedyRabidyDoo festival, a great horror came to us. The Red Queen came with her evil Jabberwockey and put in flames the entire kingdom. All the peasants were screeching in horror. The flames destroyed everyone. I was confused with all the smoke and fell on a rock which damaged my brain on a severe level. I could never see, smell, comprehend, or ear anything normally for the rest of my days. I was lost in a strange world where everything was cheerful and dark.

As I was laying on the grown, thinking my life was over, a man who looked as mad as I did came to me, smiling. "Hello, I am Hatter. And who might you be on this wonderful day." He said, laughing in a paranoid way. "I am... I am... I can't remember." I told him in a shaky voice. "Well," he said," i should call you the March Hare. March because it is March and you seemed to march in my life. Hare because you seem to be a hare." I smiled; I had found a new friend.

Together, we left the ground of the kingdom, leaving everything, including the bodies of my dead parents.

We found the perfect house. It was inside a tree and had already a table to serve tea outside. Weirdly, I felt like I was home.

One day, we were having a small tea party when two fat boys came to us. They were very funny and we decided that they could live with us. Sooner or later, a little mouse came and was quite an energetic fellow. We all bonded quite well, and we all understood our pain and misery.

But then, the Red Queen was searching for all of those who have survived during her rampage of evil. Her knave of hearts came and was questioning us.

"So, you stupid mad characters," he started, "Would you know anyone who might have possibly survived the Queen's ruling?"

"I believe we do not, Knave." Hatter said in a mischievous voice and started laughing hysterically. I was laughing so much that I was crying.

"Ugh, I never should have come here." The Knave said. We busted into even more laughs. He sighed and left.

We started once more our tea party, and Hatter told me a tail about a young girl who came from the Other World and saved us from the evil Queen's wrath. He also told me that I was there. I could not believe him. It is impossible that I was there because I only came here yesterday. He told me that it had been three years. I was flabbergasted. I left and went my own way, confused about who I really am.

The woods of Underland were quite frightening. As I was wandering alone in the creepy forest, the Cheshire cat came to me with his impossible grin. He asked me how I was, and that he had not seen me in a long time. I didn't understand, I had never seen this character in my life.

I ran even further, crying about what I really am. I hid in a dark corner. Alone and crying until dawn crept up. The sun hurt my eyes. I was happy that I always packed an extra cup and teabag in my jacket. I drank my tea quickly and went back on my tracks to go as far as I could possibly go.

Eventually I stopped because I was getting very tired. I lay on the grass and I realized that someone was staring at me. I glanced up and saw a blue caterpillar smoking.

"Well hello Thackery." He said. "Who?" I asked, "Who are you?"

"Stupid rabbit. I am Absalom, the blue caterpillar. I was a good friend of yours."

"But, I have no friends, my everything burn down two days go."

"Of course not, it was burned down years ago, you must remember. Here, take this, maybe it will help your memory." He showed me an old, rusted spoon.

"What is...?" Suddenly, I remembered everything. My mother, the fire, my house, Alice, Chessur, Hatter, and everything.

I cried because I see how much I was lost in my world.

I remembered why the house that we were staying in seemed so familiar; it was MY house that I grew up in. I realized that when I fell that night of the fire, I damaged my brain and starting forgetting pieces and pieces of my life.

I thanked Absalom and ran to see my friend the Hatter.

"Well, I guess that you made it right on time for tea." He said whilst I was hugging him tightly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered back.

I would never forget the wonderful times that I had in Wonderland ever again.


End file.
